What to Say
by missanna444
Summary: Will likes his best friend, Alex. She is a Daughter of Hecate. He is afraid of what people will say because they think she is a traitor. I'm really bad at summaries, so read on and find out what happens. Rated T because I'm paranoid and there may be lots of kissing. Alex is and OC
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hi guys, this is my first fanfic so when you review, please don't be harsh. Thanks! Also, this includes Will Solace and my OC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or the characters mentioned. All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

**Will's P.O.V.**

I walked towards the woods to teach an archery class. I heard Alex run up behind me. "Hey Will!" She said, smiling.

I walked faster, realizing I was late. "Sorry Alex, I'm late for my class. I'd love to talk, but I'm busy." I said, rushing towards the woods.

Alex laughed, like she always does when I'm being stupid. I looked at my friend and realized she was holding my bow and arrows. She smiled. "Yeah," she said. "I know. But being late won't matter if you forget your teaching materials."

I rolled my eyes and thanked her. I was about to leave when I asked, "Where were they?"

Alex gave me a look the clearly said _You really don't know?_ "You left them in the Hecate cabin when you made the emergency 'house call' to heal my brother."

"Oh. What would I do without you?" I commented as I ran to class.

That last question I'd asked rang through my head. I wondered if she knew the real meaning of it. Then again, Alex was the reason I'd been so forgetful. After I'd healed her brother, Alex had hugged me with relief. That one thing made me dizzy with joy. I really liked her. But it was dangerous. She was a daughter of Hecate. Just three months ago, Alex had been on Kronos's side during the war. As Percy handed the knife to Luke, she had realized that Kronos had been wrong.

Even though she was on our side now, no one trusted her except for me, Annabeth, Percy, and a few others. But I did like her. She was smart, pretty, kind, and gentle.

As I taught my class, I thought of all this. My students could tell I was out of it and we ended class early. I was thankful for that because I needed time to think before the campfire. I would ask her out then.

**A/N: Hey guys! Please review and let me know what you think! Also, send me some suggestions for how Will should ask Alex out at the campfire. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Hey guys! I thought I'd update. The last chapter was super short, so this will be much longer. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review! **

**Alex's P.O.V**

I smiled as I walked away. Sometimes, Will could be so stupid! But he's sweet and gentle and I suppose that's all that matters. I'd realized before that he wasn't that stupid. As Annabeth puts it, "he's distracted". Anyway, I walked to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. Malcolm opened it and gave me a look of disgust. I sighed. It was a few months after the war and the only ones who trusted me were Will, Annabeth, Percy, and Grover. No one realized that I'd changed my ways. "Malcolm, can you please let me in? I want to talk to Annabeth." I said.

"No. Traitors don't belong here."

"Malcolm, let me in. It's important!"

"No! If you enter the cabin, you'll infect us with your traitor thoughts."

"Malcolm, I'm not a traitor! I was, but I changed. LET ME IN!"

"NO! I WON'T!"

At this point, Annabeth stormed over, hearing the yelling. "What's this about?"

"Malcolm won't let me in."

"Malcolm, you could've just called me over instead of insulting her."

After ten minutes of arguing, Annabeth and I went to the lake, since no one would be there. "Have you noticed that Will is a little forgetful when he's near me?" I asked.

"Yeah. Usually, he's smart, and has a great memory," she grinned at me. I gave her a look of confusion and she explained.

"I think you distract him." I gave her another blank look.

"Oh gods, just take the hints! He likes you!"

I stared at her. I was at a loss for words. I guess she was right. I liked him, but I'd never expected him to like me back. I voiced these thoughts. Annabeth was about to respond when she heard footsteps.

"It's Will! Hide."

I ran behind a rock and watched him approach. Will greeted her and asked if he could ask her a question. Annabeth nodded.

"Well, um, I want to ask someone out. Since you're a girl, I figured you could help." He said slowly.

"I can't help unless you tell me who it is. Don't worry, I won't tell her." Annabeth assured him. Will shuffled his feet and muttered a name. Annabeth didn't hear and asked him to repeat it. Will hesitated.

"I want to ask out Alex. What sort of things does she like?" he said.

I think I passed out when he said that. When I woke up, Annabeth was smiling at me. I groaned and sat up. "What happened? What did Will say? When is he going to ask me out?"

"I won't tell you how, but I will say when. He's going to ask you at the campfire tonight!"

That night, I got ready for the campfire. I shook all over and was really nervous. I had my cabin (me and my brother) sit between Annabeth's cabin and Percy. After some sing along songs, I wondered what was going to happen. I was getting nervous when it was the last few minutes of the campfire. Will stood up. Everyone was chattering and being really loud. He looked around for a moment. He cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled.

"Everyone! HEY! EVERYONE!" He called. All the campers were quiet. This was different.

"Before we finish up tonight, um, I wanted to say something."

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it seems suspenseful. I hope you've enjoyed my story so far. If you have any suggestions, please, please, PLEASE review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Thanks so much for the reviews; they have helped me improve my story! Now, before I start rambling, on with the story! I do not own this song. Rights go to Cody Simpson.**

**Will's P.O.V**

I saw the curious looks on the camper's faces. It was now or never. "So, um, there's a girl and I really like her. I figured, since I'm a son of Apollo, this would be the perfect way to ask her out." There were some wolf whistles and I heard some Aphrodite girls giggle. I felt my face get hotter. I picked up my guitar.

"_Give me the chance to love you. I'll tell you the only reason why. 'Cause you are on my mind._

_I want to know you feel it. What do you see when you close your eyes. "Cause you are on my mind."_ I sang. The girls looked around for clues as to who I was singing about. I smiled and forced myself to not look at Alex.

"_I want to be your best. I want to be your worst. I want to be the gravity in your universe. And I'll be there to help you fly. I'll help you fly, girl. The longer that I wait, the more that I'm afraid that someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away. And I finally realize that I can't get you off my mind." _I finished. "So, Alex, daughter of Hecate. Will you go out with me?"

Alex stood. She had a cornered look in her eyes. She got like that when she was under pressure. I thought I may have done something wrong. Alex stared at me, looking confused and scared at the same time. At that moment, she turned on her heel and ran. She fled to the beach. I handed my sister my guitar and ran after her.

I couldn't catch up with her. I took a deep breath and broke into a full on sprint. I hoped Alex couldn't run forever. I needed to talk to her. I didn't want her to run away, I wanted her to tell me how she felt. Although, by the way she was looking behind her and kept running, I could assume she was not happy with me right now.

Eventually, she began to slow. I was relieved because I was getting tired. About halfway down the beach, Alex collapsed. I was worried and ran up to her.

"Are you okay? Please tell me you are okay!"

Alex stared at me. She had another of those looks on her face. This time, it seemed to say, _Are you stupid? Of course I'm not okay! _

"No, I'm not. I'm scared, confused, upset, tired, and honestly, I'm a little short of breath!" she tried to yell at me. I was so unsure about what to say. Was she mad? I couldn't tell. Well, maybe I could. What was going on?

**Alex's P.O.V**

What did he think, asking me if I was okay? Of course I wasn't. I was so confused. I liked Will. Honestly, I think I loved Will. But he put me on the spot. Everyone would link him to me. To them, I was the biggest traitor at camp. If he dated me, the campers would get to him too. See, they loved to bully me. The ultimate way to hurt me would be to hurt him. I couldn't let that happen. He looked at me I could tell he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Please answer my question. I have to know how you feel." Will asked.

I could barely see him; my eyes were filled with tears. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I want to, Will, believe me. But there are complications and I can't." I cried, my voice cracking on almost every word. I saw tears fill his eyes, faster than I expected. In all the years I'd known him (quite a lot), I'd never seen Will Solace cry.

He stood and looked solemnly at me. I wouldn't look at him. Will sighed heavily and walked away. Suddenly, I felt guilty. I shouldn't have broken his heart like that. I wished I'd said yes. But it was all said and done, right? Wrong.

**A/N: Okay, I am loving this story. I really didn't want to break Will's heart, but this makes this story all the more better. As usual, please review, I need to get some suggestions for how to make this better. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Hey guys! I'm trying to make the chapters longer, so if they continue to be short, let me know and be patient. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Will's P.O.V**

I stormed back to my cabin. Everyone watched as I grabbed my basketball and went to the court to clear my head. When I got there, I almost left. I hadn't expected anyone to be here this time of night. Percy turned and saw me. "How'd it go?" he asked tensely, already guessing the answer.

"Not well. I'm here to clear my mind. Everything went completely wrong. I have no idea why." I grumbled.

Percy sat on the grass next to me, not speaking. I turned to him. "Percy, you've had some of the worst girl problems in demigod history. What in the world did I do?"

"Everyone treats her like a traitor. They will find any possible to punish her for what she's done. If you dated her, they'd take you from her. That would hurt her most."

"Well, she's hurt me in the worst way." I muttered as Percy smiled wistfully.

"Well, lucky for you, she's not on an island that you only get to go to once." He replied. I smiled faintly.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I was surprised to see Will like that. Alex was quite the heartbreaker. After playing basketball for three hours with him, we went back to our cabins. The next, morning, I decided to talk to Annabeth. We needed to get these two together. "Hey Annabeth!" I said when I saw her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled.

"So, we have to get them together don't we? Have you heard the story? It's all over camp." She asked. I stared at her blankly. As usual, I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. Annabeth rolled her eyes. She gave me a brief summary of the incident.

"So how do we do this? According to Will, she said there were complications but never said what they were."

"Alex told me what they were. She's afraid they'll hurt him for dating a 'traitor'. Also, she's afraid of rumors." said Annabeth. After a few minutes, I slowly concluded that we needed to get her to believe that rumors don't matter and that they won't hurt Will."

"Exactly. Now, how are we supposed to do this?" asked Annabeth.

**Alex's P.O.V**

I skipped my archery classes the next few days. I didn't want to see him for fear of what Will (and everyone else) would say. I stayed away from him as long as I could. I decided I would stay at school for the year. I'd sent a letter to my dad and he was going to pick me up that night at 8pm. As I got packed, I heard a knock on the door. I expected it to be Will, since he'd been trying to talk to me the past several days. I opened the door to find Annabeth standing at the door. I invited her in. She stepped in and saw the suitcase.

"What is that? Where are you going?" Annabeth asked nervously.

"I'm packing. I'm going home for the school year. My dad is picking me up at 8pm."

Annabeth looked at me, astounded by my choice. She was processing the reasons when I interrupted her thoughts. "Look, I can't stay here. By the time I get back, this whole thing will have blown over."

"NO! You have to stay! Will needs you!" she responded. I shook my head. I grabbed my suitcase and walked to Half-Blood Hill, where my dad was waiting.

**Will's P.O.V**

Annabeth ran to me, with news. She said that Alex was leaving for the school year. I told her I'd be there in just a moment. I grabbed an envelope and a piece of notebook paper. I wrote a few things on the paper. I was about to seal it when I got an idea. I rummaged through my drawers. Alex was leaving in a few minutes and I had to hurry. I finally found the picture I was looking for. I put it in the envelope and sealed it, writing, "To: Alex Clark From: Will Solace." I out on my shoes and bolted out the door.

When I reached the hill, Alex was about to close the door. I ran to the blue car and pounded on her window. She opened the window and said, "Yes Will?" I stared at her for a moment. I handed her the envelope. "Please open this when you get home. It has a few things to remind you of… camp." I said quickly.  
"What sort of stuff?" Alex asked curiously. I smiled

"Open it and find out." I said and walked back to my cabin before I lost control and kissed her.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this! I loved writing it! Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I just got so many reviews and favorites for my last chapter! Thank you so much. I wouldn't be able to do this without my fans and reviewers. Now on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Alex's P.O.V**

As my dad drove us back home to Massachusetts, I ran my fingers carefully over the envelope. I stared at Will's handwriting. _To: Alex Clark From: Will Solace. _I wondered what was in it. I forced myself not to open it; for fear that it would change my mind. My dad noticed my solemn silence and asked, "Alex? Is there something bothering you? Did the war hurt you, emotionally or otherwise?" I looked up. I sighed softly. "It's just the aftermath of the war. A lot of old friends are gone." I replied quietly. My dad understood more than it seemed and I loved him for that. He knew how hard things had been the past few years. He didn't really know of my betrayal. He knew something bad happened, but he knew not to press me. We both stayed completely silent for the next four hours home.

Going back to school was so weird! I hadn't been to a school in almost three years. I used to go to school during the year, but when I joined the Titans I stopped for a while. It was funny when I went to my homeroom and was greeted by an old teacher. She was so surprised at how much I had grown in three years. Of course, even on that first day I got pounded with homework. Well, at least I'm struggling with homework instead of practically dying from monsters. I almost forgot about Will. Almost.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

It was about a month later, and Alex still wasn't back. I was seriously worried about Will. He acted like he no longer cared, but when he was alone, I could hear him crying. I never knew what to say. Percy and I really couldn't do a thing about it, no matter how much we knew it wasn't possible. I was walking back to my cabin after a particularly awful archery lesson from Will, when I decided to go to Percy's cabin to send Alex an Iris-Message. I knocked on his door. "Hey Annabeth, what's up?" he asked cheerfully.

"Can I use your saltwater fountain to send Alex and Iris-Message?"

"Sure. I have to leave for a track lesson."

"Have you gotten faster than a tree?"

"Um… not yet."

I laughed as he left. I found a drachma in the bottom of the fountain. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please except my offering. Alex Clark. Boston, Massachusetts." I said, tossing in the coin. The water shimmered and Alex appeared and it looked like she was doing math homework. "Alex! It's Annabeth!" I called. Alex turned and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Annabeth! How's everything going?" She asked.

"Not too good. Why haven't you come back yet? It's pretty much blown over now."

"No. I'm going to stay until the school year is done. I might come for vacations, though."

"What did Will give you?" I asked. I noticed it was lying unopened on her desk. Alex hesitated. She looked sad for a moment but quickly covered it up.

"Just an envelope. I don't know what's in it, but I'm almost afraid to open it."

"Then open it now!" I shouted at her.

**Alex's P.O.V**

I walked over to my desk and picked up the envelope. I went back to my chair where the Iris-Message was. I sat staring at it until Annabeth yelled at me to open it. "Okay, Okay! I'll read it."

My finger trembled as I tore open the top. First, I pulled out the letter. Annabeth begged me to read it out loud. I read,

_Dear Alex,_

_I expect this is hard for you to read. I assume you were afraid to open it. It's okay, though. I understand. I'm sorry. For everything I could've done to hurt you. When I asked you out, I only wanted to impress you. I don't care what others think. Rumors can't hurt me. I love you and that's all I know. If they try to hurt you, I will do anything to protect you. Everything I say has a reason. The reason for writing this is true love. I love your short brown hair. I love your blue-grey eyes and your big feet. Everything about you makes you perfect. You are better than all the rest. I LOVE YOU!_

_Love,_

_Will Solace 3_

Annabeth gasped. So did I. I had to get back to camp. Nothing could stop me now.

**A/N: Okay I am so excited now! This is going to be great! Please keep reviewing and tell your friends about my stories! I want people to read these! You guys rock!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had school, a chorus concert, and auditions for a play, so I didn't have time. Anyway, this chapter looks like it is going to be really good. Enjoy!**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Alex's arrival couldn't have come at a worse time. The camp was yet again under attack. It was a filled with many monsters. We still had three monsters left, but we were tired and wounded. I saw the car roll up to the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. This was not the time for Alex to get here, much less be romantic. I quietly left the battle and sheathed my knife as I jogged to the car. Alex stepped nervously out of the car.

"Why do you have blood on your face?" she asked.

"Um, I, uh, didn't notice. Look, how about you leave for an hour, and come back then." I said, for the first time I was at a loss for words. Alex raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Why can't I come now? I need to get to camp." she asked slowly. I stared at my feet. Alex stared at me. I looked up and sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell you. The camp is being attacked. It began at dawn and we have no idea why. It's been twelve hours and we only have a manticore, a hydra, and a Lastrygonian Giant left. We can't hold them off for long. We're tired and wounded and we need help." I explained reluctantly. She nodded. I watched helplessly as her sword appeared in her hand.

"Where's the battle?" she asked. I pointed to the left, up the hill. I followed her as she jogged up the hill into another long battle.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I saw Annabeth walk up the hill. Then I noticed Alex in front of her. Why was she here? Well, I was glad, she was about the only person here who wasn't about to collapse. I was curious when she climbed up a tree.

"What are you DOING?" I asked.

"Climbing a tree. Isn't that obvious? Can you get that giant to turn away so I can kill him?"

I laughed at her joke and distracted the giant.

"Hey stupid! Come kill me!" I yelled. The big idiot turned just as I threw my sword into his shin. He grunted and momentarily slowed down. I nodded at Alex. I watched as she threw her sword into his back. She then jumped and grabbed the sword to hold on. The giant was looking around, trying desperately to shake her off. I saw Alex grin as she climbed to the middle of his neck and pulled out the sword. After waiting for the perfect moment, she slowly sunk it into his throat. As he disintegrated, she jumped down, spraining an ankle.

"That hurt. Oh well." she muttered. She turned around. Someone had killed the hydra (thank gods) and all that was left was the manticore.

**Alex's P.O.V**

I turned to face the manticore. I felt fear course through my veins. But I put on a brave face and decided that the best thing to do would be to charge and jump to get at his neck. I glanced at my ankle. That would only make it harder. I took a deep breath and attempted to run at it, but my ankle slowed me down too much. The manticore saw me coming and threw a spike at me. I dodged it easily. The next time, I wasn't so lucky. I felt an exploding pain just below my ribcage. I looked down and saw the spike stuck in my torso. Suddenly, it was almost impossible to breathe. I felt weaker by the second. I didn't have time to stand around; I had to kill that monster. I ran (more like walked) to the monster and plunged my sword into its neck. I watched it burst into dust.

Suddenly, my knees buckled.

"Oh no." I muttered as I fell to the ground. The last thing I remembered before passing out was yelling and being put, none to carefully, onto a stretcher.

**Will's P.O.V**

I had just finished binding someone's leg when I heard Percy yell, "Will? Will, get over here!" I rushed over as they placed a girl on the last empty bed. I saw the manticore spike.

"What happened?" I demanded as I grabbed my supplies.

"She killed the manticore. But not before it lodged a spike in her lung."

I nodded. There was a good chance she wouldn't make it. But, there was still that 30% chance that she would. I couldn't see her face because her short-ish light brown hair fell in front of it. Yet, I still felt like it was important. I pulled the thorn out carefully. I heard the girl gasp, but she stayed asleep. It was a deep wound, but it could be fixed. I took some medicine and rubbed it on the spot on her lung that was torn. This would make it heal faster. Her breathing got deeper, proving that my medicine had worked. I put some disinfectant on the wound and bound it with gauze and gauze tape. She would be fine for now. Percy thanked me.

"No problem. So, who is this? I feel like I recognize her." I asked.

Percy laughed. He brushed the hair out of her face. It was Alex. My eyes widened.

"Well, she'll have to stay here a night. Maybe even more." I said quietly. I didn't like to think that she could die. I couldn't let her.

The next day brought bad news. Alex's health was getting worse and she was almost dead. I was worried, but I treated her as best I could. She stayed unconscious for a few days. About three days later, her health got better. We often heard her murmur things in her sleep, but we could never tell what she was saying. Around a week later, I was cleaning up the mess I'd made when I forgot to put my supplies away. I heard Alex mumble, "Will... Will." I walked over and stood over her. She whispered my name a few more times.

"I'm right here. It's okay." I said softly. Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled faintly when she saw me.

"How long was I out?" she asked. I told her.

"All that matters is that you're alive." I said. She nodded. I helped Alex sit up. Then, I told her what had happened since the battle. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

"I love you." she whispered. That was all I needed to hear.

**A/N: All right readers, all that's left now is the epilogue. But first, I will add a dedication and thank you page. I hope you liked it, please review!**


	7. Suggestions Please!

**Hi guys! This has nothing to do with the story. Just putting that out there. Okay, so I want to write another Percy Jackson fanfic but I have absolutely no ideas. Please PM me or review to tell me what YOU think I should do. The best idea will get written by me and I might do a few other suggestions, too. Here are some characters I'd like to do:**

**1.) Percy and Annabeth **

**2.) Leo and Hazel**

**3.) Will and Nyssa**

**4.) Jason and Piper**

**5.) Jason and Reyna**

**6.) Reyna and Leo**

**So, please let me know what I should do. I really have no ideas!**


	8. Epilogue

**All right, I've decided to put the "thank you" page and the epilogue on the same page since the "thank you" will be pretty short. **

**First, to .APHRODITE01: You were my first reviewer and it made me want to keep going and finish the story. Without you the story wouldn't have gotten this far.**

**Next, to i heart sea spawn: You reviewed on many of the chapters and I appreciate it so much! Thank you!**

**Next, to Andrea Perseus Sista: Thank you for putting my story on your favorites list. I always like to know that there is someone who likes what I write.**

**Finally, to Andrea Perseus Sista, DiizGiirlJess, EternalDayDreams, Hades's-Daughter, PalmerPie, doctordragon, gracehonor, and i heart sea spawn: Thank you SO much for following this story. I really appreciate it and I hope you will follow my other stories as well.**

**All of you guys are so amazing and wonderful. I could never have gotten to this final chapter without you! Now, on to the story.**

**Alex's P.O.V**

Well, it had been two months since I almost died. I had finally started dating Will and I was happy. After the long battle, everyone agreed that I was no longer a traitor and knew that I belonged here. Now, it was Christmas Eve. I walked to the archery range hoping to find Will. He was there, waiting for me. Will held in his hands a large oddly shaped box.

"Hey Will. Are you enjoying Christmas?" I asked as I sat down next him. He smiled and nodded.

"I will be when we give each other our gifts. You get yours first." Will said happily. I watched as he placed the gift on the grass in front of me. I carefully tore off the wrapping and found in front of me a black guitar case.

"Go ahead, open it." he said. I opened up the latches that secured it shut. I slowly pulled it open. Inside there was a tan guitar. I stared at it.

"But Will, I don't play guitar. I don't know music except for what you've sung to me." I commented, glancing at it. He nodded.

"I'll teach you, don't worry. Then you and I can do duets at the campfire." Will said as I handed him his gift. What he got me was so big I got nervous, looking at the small box I'd wrapped.

**Will's P.O.V**

Alex handed me the small box and I got curious. I opened the wrapping and found a case of guitar picks. But they weren't ordinary guitar picks; they were all individually engraved with quotes of famous writers, poets, musicians, and artists. It was the best I'd ever gotten. Alex watched me carefully, as if she was worried about how much I'd like it.

"Alex, this is amazing. How'd you do it?" I asked in wonder.

"I engraved them using magic. It wasn't as hard as it looks." she smiled.

I leaned it and kissed her. This would be a great Christmas.


End file.
